Aftermath
by Azhure99
Summary: After the War with Madara, Sasuke disappears only to return to destroy the village but Naruko (fem Naruto) stands in his way. In the aftermath of the battle, everything has changed. (This is my hope for the outcome of the war where everyone lives)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Naruko wins through and raises her blade to strike the blow to end their rivalry forever. Instead she lowers her blade. As she see's his counter attack coming towards her she once again raises her kunai and as his blade pierces her heart, hers pierces his. Coughing up blood she looks into his eyes one last time smiling for it was finally over. She never had to hurt Sasuke again. Below her she heard Sasuke whisper his last question to her "Why? Why would you go so far for me, loser?" She leaned in close to him so he could hear her, further impaling herself on his sword, "Because I love you" she whispered with her last breath before collapsing slightly rolling of to his side. "Hn," he said with a smirk before his eyes closed and he breathed his last breath.

Chapter 1:

Naruko awakes in her hospital bed very confused, her whole world focused on one word, "Sasuke." Sakura was beside her bed in tears. But that couldn't be. Sasuke couldn't be dead. She had made sure to hit him just right, just to put him in a temporary death state like Haku had to him once before. She was sure of it, he had to live. Louder this time she asked "Sasuke?" Sakura looked up shocked at the sound of her voice, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "The Hokage and the Anbu just came and took him away" sniff sniff "I guess he did just try to destroy the village and all" sniff sniff. She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself she did the right thing in not cutting down the Hokage the minute she went for Sasuke. _so he was here_ was all Naruko could think _he had been right here_ she thought as she jumped out of bed and through the open window in nothing but her signature black pants and a black tank top, no shoes, no concern for her life threatening injuries only one thought _Sasuke_. She broke down the door to the Hokage's office and took in the scene before her. Sasuke was being held by Kakashi and Yamato sensei with seals on each arm that drained chakra. If she had to fight his way out it would be harder with him only able to use tai jutsu. The Hokage sat at her desk apparently amused by this interruption. Sasuke's face was shocked, like he'd just seen a ghost, but still hopeful. "They told me you were dead" he said eyes wide. "I'm about to be" she calmly replied raising a kunai in the direction of the Hokage. "This wasn't our deal, you said I could handle Sasuke if he attacked the village. That I could take his punishment, that if he lived you wouldn't touch him!" "That deal was in the case of your death, but as you are alive..." Naruko never took her eyes off the Hokage as she turned the kunai on herself, there was a blur of movement and Sasuke had her wrist so tight in his hand it hurt. Yamato and Kakashi were picking themselves up off the ground and the Hokage had jumped over her desk. Sasuke squeezed her wrist harder, making her drop the kunai, then dropped her wrist completely. He didn't say a word but his dark eyes never looked away from her blue ones. In his eyes she could see, he hadn't tried to kill her either. She hadn't had time to think about it since she awoke, about why she had woken up, why she was alive. The answers were all there in his eyes. "hm" the Hokage smirked "That was exactly what I expected you to do Naruko, but maybe I was wrong about others." At the sound of her voice the jonin in the room had lowered their weapons. As she stared at Sasuke the silence deepened until it was broken by the sound of Naruko's cough. Something felt wrong inside of her, she coughed up blood as the room started to spin. Kakashi rushed to catch her as she fell but she never took her eyes away from Sasuke's deep black eyes in which all she could see was his pain. Then it all went dark.

This time when she opened her eyes it was to see Kakashi sensei reading one of his perverted novels by her bedside. "Sasuke?" she questioned. "As I was leaving with you Tsunade-sama said he was free to go." "How long was I out?" "Only about an hour. Sakura says you need to rest, so don't go planning on anymore rogue outings from the hospital" he said with a smile in his eye as she sat up in bed. She just gave him a flat stare as she put her feet on the floor and stood up. "You're going after him again" She put on her sandals and reached for her headband, "I promised I would bring him home to Konoha, and I never go back on my word" As she tightened the band around her head she swayed dangerously on her feet. Kakshi sighed, grabbing her arm to steady her, "I'll go this time, You really will die if you try to go yourself. Besides I think I might know where to find him." He laid his knucklehead student back in bed and removed her sandals once again, gave a smile and was gone. She was asleep before the door shut.

Kakashi found him staring at the rubble that lay where the Uchiha district used to be. With Sasuke gone there had been no reason to rebuild after the attack by Tendo Pein. "You really should be in the hospital too" "Hn" replied Sasuke. "If you leave again she'll go after you." Silence. Kakashi continued, "Neither of you will survive next time" he was right about that, Sasuke thought to himself. _If she hadn't hesitated, I'd be dead already._ *sigh*, "It's time to rebuild the Uchiha name and make some differences in this shinobi world"


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on her favorite spot on top of the giant stone head of her father, the fourth Hokage, her long blonde hair flowing in the morning breeze Naruko looked out over her village. Far towards the outskirts she could see a house being built where the Uchiha district used to stand. For the first time she wished she had a sharingan, or byakugan, she desperately wanted to see the tiny black figure moving around outside it in the faint morning light. She sighed and sat down on the giant head, pulling her knees to her chin. She hadn't seen or heard from Sasuke since that day in the Hokage's office. Kakashi had returned to her in the hospital to tell her Sasuke was staying, but after that nothing. No word at all. Rumors had spread around the village of the last Uchiha, the one who helped save the world then attacked his own village, building a house where the slaughtered Uchiha clan used to live. He was even more of an outcast than she had been as a jinchuriki. What had she been fighting for all this time? She hadn't gone through all that effort that brought him home for him to be treated like that. Not that Sasuke ever really cared about what other people thought of him, but it bothered her._ There she is._ Right on time, a tiny pink dot approached the black one by the half-built house. Sakura loved Sasuke. She made him all his meals and brought them to him every morning. That was what love was supposed to be right? Making him food, crying when he's gone, that was love. She had told Sasuke she loved him, but did she really mean it?_ I mean I was dying at the time, and on his sword. Hopefully he's already forgotten about it._ She shook her head out of all the gloomy thoughts and headed back down to the village.

Sasuke watched as Naruko stood up and left her spot on the Hokage head. Sakura was talking animatedly about meetings with the Hokage, about the aftermath of the war and about what happened to each and every person in the whole village in the 4 years he was gone. He let his mind wander as he ate breakfast on the steps to his half-built house. That girl up there had chased him, and chased him, and fought for her life against him more than once even. The first time he had the opportunity to kill her she was just laying there in the rain and instead he had almost apologized. It had become more and more infuriating her coming after him like that, there was nothing more he had wanted in the world but to kill her, watch her die. But in their final fight she had hesitated and he knew he couldn't do it, so he put her in a temporary death state instead. He had asked her the question that was always on his mind, why she was doing all this for him, but that last time her answer had changed from the one on the bridge. "Because you're my friend" had now become "because I love you." He heard those words from Sakura all the time but this had felt different than that, this had been more like when Itachi had said them. Like she really meant it. Is that why in all his opportunities he had never killed her? Is that why she infuriated him? Is that why he wanted to break their bond? Did he love her? Only now did he realize Sakura was staring at him she repeated herself by saying "So...so will you?" he had no idea what she was asking so he replied "What?" "Will you go out with me, like to dinner tonight?" his mind still wandering he accidentally responded with what was on his mind, "Have you seen Naruko lately?" "Uhhh, yeah actually there is going to be some big news about that tomorrow. we'll talk about it at dinner tonight ok? Meet you here at like 6?" she waved and skipped off. _Big news huh_ he thought to himself completely unaware of the fact he had just made a date with Sakura that evening.

Naruko had barely got her sandals off after her morning hike up to the Hokage's monument when someone was knocking on her door. Bright pink hair and a huge smile greeted her on the other side of the door. "Hey Sakura!" "Hey Naruko! Mi'lady Hokage would like to see you this morning." "Granny Tsunade? Yeah just a sec." she said putting her sandals back on. So far it had not been the happiest of mornings. She sighed. Hearing her sigh Sakura asked "What's wrong Naruko? Haven't you been recovering well?" she said as they set out together. "Oh...Yeah I've been recovering well, thanks to your care Sakura" She made a large fake smile. "It's just a lot of damage was done in that fight that will take a while to recover from." "I'm not stupid or anything you know" _she know's? No way, I only said it out loud that once. wait there's no way she could know_ not noticing Naruko's inner turmoil Sakura continued, "I know you and Sasuke haven't talked since...since..." "Since we both literally killed each other" Sakura gave a nervous laugh at the statement, "Yeah it's just, he has decided to stay and try to change the village in a more...uh...traditional method" "More traditional than trying to destroy it and rebuild it with himself as the Hokage?" Inner Sakura got the best of her at this point and she hit the despondent blonde in the face knocking her to the ground. "YOU IDIOT! You chase him around for how many years, despite all the pain he put you through in order to protect your bond and the MINUTE you get him to come home YOU break off all contact and break it yourself! After everything you did you're just going to give up now?" Naruko rubbed her cheek as she thought about what Sakura said but she had thought then the bond she was protecting was friendship, not love. Now it was like if he didn't love her back she may as well have died in the attempt. "I never thought about it like that" "You said team 7 was going to be together again, laughing together like before, and I thought you never went back on your word." _The girl knows how to make a good point doesn't she?_ Naruko thought as she accepted the hand Sakura had offered her to help her up. "Fine I'll talk to him" she finally conceded. The rest of the walk passed as Sakura further emphasized her point by talking about how her and Sasuke were getting along again and about a date they were going on tonight. She didn't have time to think about this new development because they had already arrived at the Hokage's door which had been brilliantly mended sometime in the last few weeks.

"We just received word from the feudal lord, who has been very interested in your recent actions" Tsunade started, "It seems from the thousands of reports and testimonies of the war and your battle with Sasuke as well as what happened in this office immediately after, the lord has found you to be disobedient, impulsive, and weak. Qualities not respectable by a shinobi." _oh today is going really well, _Naruko thought as the Hokage continued "You let your emotions rule you! You hesitate to kill. You cry when comrades die. You only do what you want to regardless of your orders or mission! You are not a true shinobi and therefore..." Tsunade took a deep breath while Naruko considered what life would be like if she could no longer be a ninja. Would she stay in the village? Would it be to painful to know she'd never be Hokage? Tsunade's smile snapped her out of her thoughts "Therefore the feudal lord has decided to make you the next Hokage." "What! but you just said!" "You are not like the previous Hokage and yet you have all of their good qualities and the feudal lord believes your differences may just be what the shinobi world needs right now." She just stared at the Hokage, her mouth open in complete shock. "However, since you are so young we will share the responsibilities for awhile until I am certain you can handle it. The public announcement will be tomorrow, if you accept?" She continued to stare until she heard Kakashi-sensei's voice behind her saying "I think she may be in shock" then he proceeded to hit her on the head with his book. "HEY! What'd ya do that for! That's not very nice Kakashi-sensei!" "Naruko the Hokage just asked you a question." "You mean the PREVIOUS Hokage just asked me a question." She said smiling so brightly she could have lit up the whole city. Guess it wasn't such a bad day so far, though she had been hit an awful lot for being the sixth Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was home, She was going to be Hokage, She had everything she ever wanted. Now she wanted more. She ran, she wanted to scream, to yell, to announce it from the mountain top! Somehow instead she found herself running down an unfamiliar street towards the outskirts of town. She realized she was heading towards Sasuke's house seconds before it came into view. She had no idea what to say or do. In fact she clearly had no idea why she was there at all. Then it hit her, she was there because Sasuke is the reason she trained, Sasuke made her strong, Sasuke made her fight, Sasuke was her perfect team-mate, her perfect enemy. Everything she was, was because of him. She would be Hokage because of him. She was incredibly grateful, which made her incredibly angry. The kunai was out of her hand before she realized what had happened, the explosion from it hitting an area behind the house where she had heard noise. Then she saw him, he had jumped in the air to avoid her attack looking visibly angry.

As he saw her standing in his yard a second kunai in her hand, after having just thrown an exploding one at him, he felt every emotion imaginable. The strongest emotion being pure undeniable shock. Why was she there? Why was she attacking him? _doesn't matter_ he thought pulling his sword out to attack her back. He would win.

He flew out of the air with his sword drawn coming right at her. _Fighting is how we understand each other_ she thought. She physically dodged and used her kunai to hit his hand, cutting it open and making him drop his sword.

His hand hurt, he was angry, and he still had no idea what she was doing there. But unwilling to escalate the fight first he went after her with his bare fists.

His punch came in from her left but as she dodged she realized he'd lured her into his trap. His leg came wheeling out of nowhere hitting her squarely in the right kidney. Still not completely recovered from their death match 3 weeks ago, she grunted in pain dropping the kunai. As she feebly regained her footing she couldn't help but smile. It was the first time she had felt normal, complete, in weeks. It was like having the other half of her back.

As she stood up he saw her smile. He was as bad at expressing his emotions as she was, probably worse, but the smile as she came in for a right hook, that he understood. He put his left arm up to block then grabbed her wrist to pull her off balance. He pushed her shoulders back as his right foot hooked her legs out from underneath her and he was straddling her on the ground, still in control of her right hand.

Humiliated, she lay on the ground under Sasuke wondering how he had gotten the advantage. It was that right hook. As she had gone in for it he had smiled back, it was that split second that gave him the advantage. His smile was why she had lost, which made her even more humiliated and mad. So she tried to hit him with her free left hand only for him to catch her other wrist and pin it firmly to the ground next to her head like the other one.

"I must have been gone from the village longer than I thought. Is this how you say hello now? Loser" "Let me go you bastard!" "You attacked me first idiot, and I'm not letting you up until I'm sure you wont do it again" He saw her look from one hand to the other trying to over power him with each arm in turn. He knew she wasn't trying her hardest, but they both knew from their recent battle if they had they'd both end up half or completely dead within the next few hours. Luckily it looked like she didn't want that either so she stopped struggling and looked at him with her deep blue eyes, though never verbally surrendering or admitting defeat. She sure was stubborn, a few weeks ago she was willing to die both with him and for him. Then she just disappears for weeks only to show up out of the blue to attack him. She certainly wasn't like other girls.

Embarrassed she lowered her eyes from his to stare directly at his left wrist pinning her right arm to the ground next to her. "uhhh...Hi I guess." She said her voice trailing off. She risked another glance to the side, he was still staring at her with his deep dark black eyes. He looked amused and confused at the same time. _I guess that's a good reaction_ she thought to herself. "Welcome home" she said looking into his eyes fully this time. He smirked "Hn." She smiled at his familiar reaction realizing as she calmed down that the last thing she had told this man on top of her is that she loved him.

He recognized her expression. The determined but happy smile and the deep strong eyes that had both darkness and stars in them. The face she had at the Valley of the End when she had said she had never had a bond like this before, the face she had when he held her close at Oorochimaru's hideout when she said how could she be Hokage if she couldn't even save one friend, the face when she had answered his question "because you're my friend" and the face she had when she had answered "because I love you." He wanted to ask a million questions that would break the spell of the moment, but he was enchanted by it. He had her pinned to the ground under him, he had her blue eyes staring into his, and she had told him she loved him.

The longer he looked into her eyes, that harder it was to breathe. She wondered if he noticed how happy she was there under him, she wondered if he noticed how scared she was there. The fear won out in the end, "Listen Sasuke about the other day..." Had she just referred to the day they had fought to the death, the day they literally made the others heart stop as the other day? She couldn't think clearly with him so close. "I..."

At that moment he couldn't think clearly either. She had just acknowledged having said she loved him. She was so close to him, her blue eyes staring into his soul and he wondered again was this love? Is that what this need was to keep her away from him and close to him at the same time? Is that why he couldn't think straight? She opened her mouth to start talking again and his mind went blank, acting on impulse he just leaned in …

And kissed her. She was so shocked she would have shouted if his lips hadn't been covering hers. She quickly relaxed into it and kissed him back. This wasn't like their accidental kiss back at the academy, this was on purpose and good. She could feel her head lift off the ground and her back arching as she fought against her pinned arms and hips to get closer to him.

He felt her start to struggle and pulled back in confusion and shock. She liked being kissed by him, he liked kissing her. The look in her eyes was the same as before, filled with happy stars and dark pools of sadness. He desperately wanted the darkness to disappear from her eyes, the stars were so entrancing. He leaned down again, more slowly this time to watch in her eyes as the pools of darkness were replaced with stars the closer he got to touching her lips to his. This time he knew what he was feeling when their lips finally touched. It was happy, he couldn't recall ever being happy like this. It was kind of like how he felt when they worked together in perfect unison like against Zabuza or during the war. Like they knew what the other was thinking and what needed to be done next without a word. This moment they were a team again, he knew exactly what to do.

She felt his hands come off her wrists and she was free. Free to run her hands through his silky black hair. Free to pull him closer and open her mouth to let his tongue slide in. It was the best sensation she had ever felt. Like they both wanted exactly the same thing and that was to just get closer to the other. His hand tangled itself in her long blonde hair and before she knew it her hands were on his hips tightening around his belt pulling him closer. She was shocked when she felt something hard in his pants and pulled away to catch her breath.

He felt her pull away and was able to get a quick thought in despite all the blood he could feel throbbing throughout his body. He sat all the way up, still sitting on her hips but far enough away to think. He hadn't thought he wanted her that much, hadn't thought he wanted her at all. He hated her, or did he only hate her because he knew he couldn't live without her? He now knew he couldn't, They were inexplicably drawn together like two halves of a whole. Like yin and yang, her light to his dark, her love to his hate. He could feel the hate dying in him as he realized they fit together perfectly in every way. Wishing someday their bodies might fit together perfectly too. But for now he stood up, leaving her on the ground below him. He had to get up now otherwise he might just start taking her clothes off right there in the dirt and...ahhh...he couldn't even think about it! He wanted her to know he loved her first, but since he had lost his ability to use words with her under him like that, he had to stand up. Besides Sakura would be coming over soon.

She had pulled back first but was incredibly disappointed when he sat up and stood up, reaching down to offer her his still cut hand which she took. Wishing she hadn't hurt him again. She brushed the dirt off herself. She was to nervous to look into his eye's not knowing what made him kiss her in the first place or stop. When she finally lifted her eyes to look into his, his hand reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear then pulled her close for one last kiss, perfectly sweet, perfectly simple but full of meaning. "I'm glad to be back."


	4. Chapter 4

She took his hand, the one she had cut, and lead him into the tiny hastily built shack next to the beautiful half-finished house that he was currently staying in during construction. Maybe shack was to nice a word for it. She asked "Where do you keep medical supplies in here? I'd like to wrap that hand for you." He just pointed to a small bag in one corner and gave a shrug which she took as permission. She quickly found the disinfectant and bandages and set to wrapping his hand up. When she was done she didn't let go of his hand and said "Sorry, I never wanted to hurt you again." She needed some time to think. So much had just happened. She needed to get out of there, away from those dark eyes staring into her soul. Dropping his hand she headed for the door, paused in the doorway only to say "Have fun on your date with Sakura!"

His accidental date with Sakura passed rather pleasantly. She chatted on with little to no input from him. He alternated between shrugging and making grunting noises when she paused to look at him. She mentioned the big news again that he had thought was supposed to involve Naruko, but only really mentioned the Hokage making an announcement the next day. Only two uncomfortable moments occurred that night. The first being her shrill squeal when she saw his hand was hurt and her shocked expression when he quickly pulled his hand away when she had offered to heal it for him. He only muttered something about liking the bandages. The second came at the end of the night when Sakura, after grabbing his arm and forcing him to walk her home then closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her, which he was not planning on doing. In order to end the uncomfortable situation he instead gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder before heading back to his half built house and little shack on the outskirts of town.

Naruko laid in bed thinking about how today everything had changed. Oh, the changes were so good but all new and so exciting! Her mind wandered. She wondered about his date with Sakura. She hadn't really thought of it earlier but shouldn't she have been jealous? Was he out there even now kissing her too? Despite these thoughts she couldn't summon up an single once of jealousy. She knew Sasuke and it wasn't dinner that made him feel close to another person. She and Sasuke had only become friends after hating, teasing and fighting with the other. She had won his respect, earned it, something Sakura could never do. Fighting was the thing each of them knew best and looking back there was something incredibly intimate about it. They always knew what the other was thinking when fighting, the fighting had allowed them to stare into each others souls. Their bond was special, different. She wondered how after so many battles were fought for it, neither of them had realized they were in love before. She wouldn't have wanted to know she loved him, the pain had already been unbearable when he had left. Knowing would have made the ache inside her chest worse. It had already been like a cancer that ate her up inside every second he was gone. But the past was over. They had left all that pain the anger and the hurt, the years of suffering, on the battlefield. She had died that day, they had both died that day, and in this new life Sasuke was home and she loved him. Her mind wandered to Sauke's little shack, all alone on the edge of town, and she had an idea. She quickly hurried off to find him hoping he was still in the city for his date.

She found him on his way home. This time instead of attacking him she just went with a smile and a wave "Hey! Sasuke!"

He smiled when he heard her voice. He had thought about stopping by and seeing how she was considering they hadn't gotten to talk much at all earlier. He still had a million questions. He had always been the smart one, always knew the answers, and not knowing what she was thinking was driving him insane. He knew that neither of them were the talking type so he would have to figure it out based on what she did. The way she was acting now was so different then it had ever been before. It made her extremely difficult to interpret. "Hn Loser" "Ever think your lack of manners has something to do with you living in a snake infested cave for 3 years?" He wondered where she was going with this so he stayed silent. She continued, "Ugh, you need to get out of your crappy shack and learn to be part of this village. You can't change anything if you ignore everyone." *sigh* "What do you want exactly?" "You're staying with me until your house is finished."

"Oh? Am I?" His face was completely neutral, eyes revealing nothing. As she started into his eyes she knew he was analyzing her. Sasuke was always searching for more information, analyzing the results and devising the best strategy. This conversation had become a battle. He was testing her looking for weakness, but he would find none. Her pleasant smile disappeared. He was challenging her and she would win. "Oh yes. You are."

He could see no trace of deception nor trace of humor. She was dead serious. He was fairly certain she had trapped him. By making it a statement instead of a question she had set him up. He either complied and let her win, or he didn't and he lost her. Easy choice. "Is that all?"

She was starting to get angry. "Just get your crappy stuff, bastard." She said as she deliberately hit her shoulder into his as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_That was unexpected_ he thought as he walked through the streets. The darkness of the night suited him fine. He was used to the darkness. It was the brightness of her smile, the brightness of her whole world, that made him feel uncomfortable. She was a bonfire. Every time he got close to her he was overwhelmed by the light and the warmth. She was constantly shifting, yet grounded. The enormity of the flames always threatening to consume him. He couldn't let himself be burned again, he had lost everyone he had ever loved. He had worked hard to fill that hole in his heart with hatred to get stronger so he could avenge everything he had lost. Even as he walked away from her he could feel her fire in his chest burning away the hatred and leaving her warmth in its place. Could he really say hatred had made him strong anymore? Hadn't her fire won through in their battle? Naruko hated nothing, except maybe vegetables, and she had been the one to win in the end. Her strength attracted and entranced him. Her unbreakable will of fire. No matter what he had tried, no matter what she faced. She was always burning, all consuming flame.

She was staring at the stars lost in thought when a quiet knock snapped her back to reality. She walked over and opened the door. "Hey" she said with a sad smile as she lifted her deep blue eyes to his. She had never really expected him to come. It was not like Sasuke to listen to anyone, especially her.

She was so small. She answered the door in her regular black pants and a black tank top he assumed she wore under her regular orange and black jacket. Her hair was down flowing over her small shoulders and girlish neck. He realized it had been years since he had seen her without her leaf village headband on. It made her look so different. To top it all off her determined face was gone tonight as well. She was staring at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. It was in this moment he finally realized what Sakura had meant that day at the bridge _"do you have any idea what she's gone through to try to save you!" _She looked weak, frail, breakable. He had spent years having watched her stand up to him. He had never once thought of her as someone he could actually hurt. She had always stood in his path like in immovable object, an impossible to swat fly. He had once shouted at her _"You never had a family, you were on your own right from the very beginning! How could you know what it feels like to lose all that!" _This girl in front of him knew exactly what it felt like. He had been her family. Her family had betrayed and tried to kill her just like Itachi had to him. He was the only one with the power to fix her pain, like Itachi had to him when he said _"I will always love you." _If he didn't erase the sadness in her eyes he was going to break inside. So he grabbed her waist pushing her backward into the apartment while dropping his bag and closing the door. He put his other hand on her neck tilting her chin up to his and pulling her in to kiss.

This kiss wasn't like the others. This one grabbed her soul and wrapped it around his. She could feel his thoughts and emotions inside of her body. He was screaming out to her. She could feel his apology, could feel his understanding, feel his reassurances and feel his love for her in every fiber of her being. It was consuming her, pulling her into him. She knew his hands were on her body, knew hers were around his shoulders pulling him closer. She knew his lips were pressed against hers while his tongue was moving around in her mouth and hers in his. But they weren't in their bodies. They were pure emotion weaving in and out of each other. She could feel all of him. All his pain, his hurt, and all the love in his heart wrapped around her. From there she could see the hole in his heart where his family had been and her heart ached at the sight.

He never wanted to let go. He could feel her inside of him. Feel her sympathy for his pain, feel her need to heal him. He lifted his second hand to her neck as well. He now had both his hands cupped under her face. Pulling her closer than he thought possible. He sent all of his feelings to push into her. He could feel the scars on her heart, feel the damage he had caused. He could also feel her love. He had never felt anything like it before. It was beautiful, it was every where. It sparkled like a diamond, gave off the heat of a fire, and he could feel a rainbow of colors surround him. It was the strongest thing he had ever felt. It was like pure raging energy, it was power. He knew this was the source of the stars he had seen in her eyes. He could feel it wrap around him like a shield and he realized this part of her was just for him. Her desire to protect him and her desire to see him happy were always with him. She had always been there, tangled inside of him. Willing to give her life for him, willing to hurt him to help him no matter at what cost to herself. He could never have expected this. This part of her was so precious he could no longer envision his life without it.

She had let him into her heart. After all this time he could finally see what he meant to her. She was exposed and vulnerable, two things she tried never to be. She was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to love her for her strength. She had no idea how he would react to her weakness or if he would use it against her. Her fear of her own vulnerability started to take over.

He watched as a single tear began at the corner of her eye. He broke the kiss to stare into her deep blue eyes. He saw the darkness in them, saw the fear. Fear of him, he realized. He took his hand off her chin to gently brush the tear off her cheek and leaving his hand to rest behind her head. "I love you," he said quietly knowing now he always had.

She could hardly believe her ears. He loved her. Sasuke Uchiha was in love with her. She was the happiest girl in the world. As she scanned his eyes she saw something new in their depth. His eyes had started to sparkle when he looked at her. They were pulling her in, further and further, until she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her right arm up and hooked the back of his head. Losing sight of her fingers in his soft black hair she pulled him to her. This time their kiss was physical. Their hearts had come together and now there was only one thing left. His arms wrapped themselves around her lower back and she felt chills down her spine. Her second hand was hooked around the back of his shoulder and as his tongue entered her mouth she shifted her arm to grab at the back of his hips. All she could think of was getting him closer to her. As her fingers trailed across his spine to rest on his hip she felt him physically shudder.

He was in love and in his arms was the woman he loved. He never wanted anything as much as this. He couldn't control himself. He set his hands firmly on her hips and started pushing her backwards towards her bed. He took it as a good sign when she didn't even break the kiss to start taking small steps backward. When her back foot hit the bed he stopped, pulling her closer to him by the hips and kissing her so deeply he heard a gasp come from her beautiful mouth. He didn't need anymore permission than that. He pulled his head back from her as his hands tightened on the waist band of her tank top. With one quick moment he had pulled it off up over her head. It took a moment for his brain to register what he was seeing as his eyes quickly scanned her body. Her bra was black, an orange ribbon weaving in and out along the edges of the cups. His eyes were drawn to the ribbon. Eyes following it over the curve of her breasts to where it ended in a tiny orange bow right in between the middle of the two. He had stopped breathing, stopped thinking, he needed a moment to collect himself. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close while leaning down to lay his head against her heart.

Her body was going crazy, her mind was spinning faster than she could keep up with. She was grateful for the moment to breathe. The feel of his skin on hers was sensational. She could feel his head move with the rise and fall of her breasts. Slowly so as not to break the silence of the moment she moved her arms to the hem of his shirt. He moved in response to her movement, his head lifting so he could kiss her neck. She tilted her neck away so he could kiss every inch of it but she was still determined to have his shirt. So she shuddered as she pulled away, pulling his shirt up over his head. She could now touch every inch of his upper half. She pulled him close with her right arm behind his back so he knew not to move while she did what she wanted. Her left hand traced every inch of his upper body, she started on the side of his neck. Her fingers lightly trailed down over his muscular peck, down over his abs. Only lightly touching, just exploring, while her right hand did the same to his back. She could hear their heats beating, so loud. She could tell now that she had a second to think that he was as excited, physically, like he had been earlier. She was nervous, she wasn't ready for that. She mentally kicked herself for getting into this situation. How would he react? Would he hate her forever if she didn't give into her desires and try it? She couldn't say she didn't want it, she did and badly. But she couldn't take anymore new things today.

"Sasuke?" She was talking quietly with her head down away from him he strained to hear her over the blood pounding through his ears and throbbing in his pants. "Sasuke, I'm... Not ready to do anymore." The small voice in the back of his head had told him he should have stopped ages ago, so as not to push her so far that she had to stop him. He mentally kicked himself as he pushed her away from him so he could look into her eyes. He tried to put a smile on his face and tried not look at her topless figure that was causing him so much agony. "It's ok" he replied in what he hoped was a reassuring tone and kissing her on the lips. "I'll be sleeping on your couch if you need me" He said turning to go. He felt a firm hand on his wrist. "Don't go." His body would not like this, it would be difficult to control himself that close to her. "I wont." because how could he just leave her? He would do anything for her. He watched as she put her top back on taking her bra off from underneath and got in bed. He normally slept in his boxers so under her watchful eye he took off his pants, lucky he had managed to get his body under control so as not to scare her. He got into bed with her and she immediately cuddled up next to him laying her head on his heart.

She felt his heart beating under her head. It was like a magical sound, the sound of his life, the sound of someone who loved her. It made her head spin how badly she wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to go further but she had gotten scared. Now that his hands weren't everywhere, now that she could think clearly again, now that she could breathe she wanted another chance. "Sasuke"

He turned his head to look down at her. Her mingled expression of love and lust and curiosity was adorable. She didn't say anything more but he could feel her hand almost shaking as as it moved from where it was on his chest next to her face. He watched and felt as her hand slowly drifted from his chest down to his abs. It was the most physically exciting thing she had done all night. Slowly her hand reached his belly button. It was thrilling torture. The expectation of where her hand was headed was making him blind to anything else.

He didn't stop her hand as it drifted under the waistband of his boxers. She continued until her pinky encountered something hard. She brought her hand to a stop. It wasn't that scary right now, she had time to think about what she was doing. There was no pressure from Sasuke. She could tell her hand had his full undivided attention but he was not going to interfere in her exploration of his body. She ran her hand around the base experiencing the feel of his pubic hair against her fingers and the ragged breaths coming from underneath her head. Her fingers eventually left the base to explore his throbbing manhood. It was warm and she could feel his heart beat in it. She could feel his whole body respond to each movement of her fingers. She raised her eyes from where she had been watching her hand move under the covers to look into his eyes. He look strained and amused, she knew she had been teasing. "Sasuke. Could we try, maybe, could you... Put it in me" He didn't say a word just kissed her on the forehead as she pulled her pants off under the covers. He propped himself up on his left elbow to slightly lean over her. She could feel his right hand exploring the area that until recently had been covered by pants. She could feel his erection on her side and started getting nervous again.

He could feel her get nervous again underneath him. He raised his hand to turn her face towards him. He wanted her to see his eyes. Wanted to see in them that he wasn't going to hurt her, even if it hurt a little. He was nervous too but had no room to be. He had to make her feel safe.

She had risked a lot with that question. But his eyes stared into hers as his hand started to touch her and she wasn't afraid. His fingers had explored everything else so she knew where they would go next. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers touched her clit. His fingers were gentle and soft and his eyes were kind and understanding as he looked into hers. She started to breathe unevenly, but she was unsure if that was due excitement or fear. His fingers were now resting on the edge of her opening. He seemed unsure if he should continue, then took a deep breath and simultaneously kissed her as he entered her. It felt good and it hurt.

He pulled back from the kiss to quickly scan her face. It seemed like she was smiling, so he pulled his two fingers out and added a third. He knew this was going to hurt her some but he wanted it to be as little as possible. Her whole body shuddered when he put all 3 fingers in. She closed her eyes and let out a sharp yip of pain. He didn't move until she had opened her eyes again and gave a slight nod that she was alright. He began to move his fingers slowly in and out of her trying to loosen her up. She had a slight grimace on her face mixed in with the smile that worried him. He was slightly larger than three fingers so if she couldn't take this...

She couldn't wait any longer. It was time. She kissed him on the lips. Purposefully trying to arouse him so he would do what she wanted she started to run her fingers up and down his hardness. He pulled away from her kiss, she could see his breathing speed up as sat up and he moved his legs between hers. His erection was laying on top of her midsection and she could see how far it was going to go into her. He kept looking into her eyes, almost as scared as she was. So she leaned forward to kiss him, hoping he understood. He did, because she could feel him resting the tip just on the edge of her. He seemed to be taking a deep breath to steady himself. He started rocking his hips slowly forward and back each thrust getting deeper and deeper inside of her. It felt amazing and painful all at the same time. Mostly she just felt closeness. This was something Sasuke and her were sharing together, her first time. His too, she hoped. She could feel him speeding up. Could feel her excitement growing and pulled him down to kiss her while he moved. She could feel something building inside of her. The faster he went the less she could think. Then he began going deeper, hitting her harder until she felt something break inside of her. It hurt so she called out and a tear rolled down her cheek. But while he slowed down he never stopped moving inside of her, he smiled down at her and leaned in to continue kissing her. She could feel her breathing speed up and all she could think about was him. He began to speed up again, and going harder and deeper into her until she just couldn't take it anymore. She stopped breathing as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. She could feel him shaking inside of her like she was shaking around him.

He had just finished inside of her but he wasn't ready to move just yet. He sat there until he recovered himself enough to move, pulling out of her and rolling to lay facing the ceiling on her right. He could feel her panting next to him and leaned over to kiss her. Hoping to wordlessly convey that he had enjoyed himself and he was sorry if he had hurt her. She curled up close to him and closed her eyes. Everything felt right as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruko opened her blue eyes in the pale morning light. It was early, well earlier than she normally got up on her days off anyway. Sasuke's arms were protectively wrapped around her reminding her that last night had not been a dream. His eyes were already open and he was looking at the door. She heard a second knock, realizing this had been the noise to wake her up this early in the morning. She checked to make sure she had put her pants back on before getting out of bed. Sasuke had already gotten up to put on his pants. Her legs swayed a little under her as she stood up, she was sore from last night. It was a good kind of sore but she saw Sasuke's eye's narrow as he noticed her discomfort. She couldn't hide anything from him! "Coming!" she shouted at he door as she pulled her jacket on to cover up the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. "Get up damn it Naruko, you lazy..." Naruko opened the door at this point to discover it was Sakura who had come to her house so early in the morning to hurl insults at her. "Morning" she said as she raised her right arm to scratch and itch on the back of her head. Sakura looked desperate and out of breath. Choking back tears Sakura shouted "Sasuke! Sasuke's gone!"

"No I'm not" Naruko heard Sasuke's voice come from behind her. At the sound of his voice Sakura had roughly shoved Naruko out of her way to rush forward and hug Sasuke. "I was so worried," she sobbed. "I went to your house and you weren't there. I thought...I thought" then she became to emotional to talk and just sobbed while holding onto Sasuke to keep him from going anywhere. She was used to Sakura treating her roughly, especially when she got between her and Sasuke. But Naruko was not used to seeing Sasuke look angry about it. She got back to her feet, rubbing her head where it had hit the door knob on the way down. "Nice to see you too Sakura" she grumbled. "Let go of me," came Sasukes voice over Sakura's sobs. He was pushing her off him slowly while looking at Naruko who was staring at her hand. She dimly noted there was blood on her fingers where she had touched her head as the room started spinning and then everything went black.

He had managed to get Sakura off him just in time. He had seen Naruko's blood covered hand just before she had swayed on her feet and fell. He darted across the room and caught her in his arms before looking back at Sakura whose face was now a shocked "O" of realization of what just happened. "You really need to treat her better than that." He said trying not to be angry at her. Sakura was always annoying to him but after hurting Naruko in front of him he was not pleased at all. He sat down on Naruko's bed laying her down with her head on his lap. "Sorry," Sakura said in a shaky voice. "I forgot that she's still recovering" Her hands started to glow over Naruko's head as she used her medical ninjutsu to heal her.

When she opened her eyes Naruko's head was in Sasuke's lap and both he and Sakura were staring at her in the most embarrassing way. She tried to get up but Sakura grabbed her shoulder and said "Don't get up so quickly" Now that everything had settled down a bit Sakura asked "What are you doing over here so early Sasuke? I mean we normally meet at your house for breakfast." She said blushing. "I'm going to be staying with Naruko until my house is finished, the side house was a little cramped." "Well you could come stay with me, I've been offering for weeks! I can take your stuff over for you after breakfast. I brought fresh apples for us this morning!" "Sakura, I'm staying with Naruko." "Oh fine! But you'll regret it! She's lazy and messy and all she can cook is ramen!" she said laughing. Naruko finally sat up saying "Well at least I don't greet people by knocking their heads into door knobs!" The huge grin on her face said she had forgiven Sakura who still looked a little uncomfortable. That broke the tension like a knife and the three of them laughed together at the joke. They laughed and had breakfast as friends, team 7 together at last!

After breakfast Saukra had to leave for her work with the Hokage. Apologizing on her way out to Naruko for not being able to attend the big announcement that afternoon as she was leaving on a mission. Once the door was finally closed behind her Sasuke asked "What's this big announcement she keeps talking about? What does it have to do with you?" "Oh Sasuke! I forgot to tell you. I was just so distracted by everything and..." He stopped her words with a kiss "Get to the point." She didn't think she would ever get used to him kissing her. "They're naming me the next Hokage." He stared at her then smiled. "I knew it, congratulations loser."

Everything was like normal again. Her new position, her new love, and new living situation hadn't managed to disrupt her life any, she thought to herself as she walked through the village alone. That breakfast with Sakura had been fun. It was everything she had dreamed of since the day Sasuke had left. She was now on her way out to the training grounds to look for Konohamaru who she had promised she would teach change in chakra nature. Sasuke had left to work on his house. She wondered how long it would take him to fix. She had thoroughly enjoyed having him stay the night in her bed and wanted him to stay longer. She smiled as Konohamaru came into view, she enjoyed teaching and he was an excellent student. The lesson passed with several giggles, laughs, swear words and threats. Mixed into that were several explanations that could be interpreted as teaching. Konohamaru had just gotten angry and thrown a stick at her head yelling the her explanation made no sense and she was a good-for-nothing, when Sai came into view.

"The Hokage has requested to see you." He said. "Right, good job today Konohamaru keep practicing. I'll see you later!" Naruko said as she and Sai left together. When they arrived at the Hokage's office the scene was different than she had expected. Kakashi was standing next to Sasuke and they both looked very upset. "Right, now that we're all here," Tsunade began. "This morning I sent Sakura on a mission with Hinata, Kiba and Shino to gather intelligence on a new group that has been going by the name Yami. They have attacked several villages throughout the 5 great nations and have recently entered the land of Fire. Reports say the attacks were from a strange type of jutsu that the group claims to be the power of darkness. Akamaru entered the village only a few minutes ago carrying an unconscious Kiba and Shino. They are in critical condition. Your team will be lead by Kakashi. Your mission is to investigate what happened and if possible recover Sakura and Hinata."

"We'll bring them back for sure granny-Tsunade" Naruko promised. She was going to protect her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

The team ran through the tree tops lead by Pacun, Kakashi's ninja dog, who was following Kiba's scent towards the scene of his fight that morning. Not that a ninja dog was necessary, Kiba and Shino's blood left an easily distinguishable trail. As they passed another patch of blood, Naruko wondered to herself who could have been strong enough to do this to them. Were they going to be ok? Why weren't Sakura and Hinata with them? Her hand gripped a kunai tightly, she was angry and nervous for her friends. She wasn't going to lose another friend, not ever!

They reached the battle site and stopped to take it all in. There was bits of blood, Akumaru's fur and dead bug's of Shino's scattered about. Trees were burned, broken, cut and in places the earth was dented and raised. "It must have been quite the battle." Sai said bluntly as he scanned the sight. "I can smell them, the girls went this way" Pacun stated. "Right, let's go." Kakashi commanded.

He had never particularly cared for anyone in the leaf village besides Naruko. But as Sasuke watched tears leak out of the corners of her eyes and the determination on her face he realized she must care a great deal. The trail was leading close to wind country boarder when Pacun stopped. "The trail ends here. I don't know how but it just vanished." Kakashi then said, "Spread out search the area." He was about to move when his sharingan picked up chakra ahead of them. "Kakashi" He said. "I see them too" came the reply. Then came the sound of the most demonic laughter he had ever heard. "Hey look Takeshi, there's another band of brats following us." Naruko made an attempt to angrily rush towards the voice but Kakashi grabbed her wrist and she stopped. Four men slowly came into view standing in the branches of the trees. The one who had spoken was muscular, and huge like Jugo only wider around the middle with deep brown hair and green eyes. The one called Takeshi was skinnier, tall as well, but still well muscled with orange hair bright red eyes. One was short and skinny and looked very weak with light blue hair and intense blue eyes, and the last was hard to see it was like the edges of him were shimmering. That one had black hair and deadly black eyes. The red-eyed one called Takeshi responded "Oh and look Daichi, that one seems mad" Naruko made of move like she was going to lunge at the guy but instead stopped and shouted, "What have you done with them?! Where are they?!" "You mean those girls from earlier?" The blue haired on started "Let's see...Did we kill those ones Takeshi?" "Not yet Kaito, we sent them to the boss remember? For experimenting." He replied with an evil gleam in his red eyes. "You might as well give up now, they'll be just as dead as you before long." The black one said speaking for the first time. "You're right Shou" the blue haired Kaito responded, "I forgot we were gonna kill these one's too." The large green eyed Daichi chimed in next "It's been a fun chat, but it will be even more fun to kill you." He said with a deep booming laugh. "I'm going to kill you all!" Naruko shouted throwing a kunai at the dark one, Shou. The blade went right through him, like it had against Tobi, making a loud thunk as it hit the tree behind him. "You really think so don't you?" Takeshi said with a smirk and an amused laugh. "You underestimate the power of darkness" Daichi said as each of them become darker, foggier harder to see, and infinitely more powerful. "I'll take the eager one. If she wants to die so badly, then she should go first." Said Shou. Sasuke didn't have enough time to have a thought about what the darkness consuming their bodies was as the red eyed Takeshi flew at him.

Shou was insubstantial, like Tobi had been, Naruko realized as all of her attacks went through him. She reached for Kurama's power to end this quickly, but as she did Shou started laughing insanely. "Ahh I can feel the darkness inside of you. You think you can use our own power against us? Use that power and I can end this quickly." She narrowed her eyes and stopped. After another series of attacks, she was fairly certain she was fighting nothing but dark wind with a bad personality. Physical attacks wouldn't work against him unless he became solid, and the others were fighting to close to her to use rasen-shuriken. She waited for her opportunity. "Release your dark power, let it consume you so we can consume your soul with darkness," He taunted. That was her opening, while he was laughing his jaw and throat must be substantial. So she moved quickly, fast enough to make the yellow-flash proud. She crouched down so her kick came from below, hitting him squarely in the jaw and throat. His guard was off for that split second. The clone that kicked him disappeared as the original charged at him rasengan in hand plunging it deep into Shou's stomach.

Everything had gone wrong. He had managed to become dark wind again before she hit so her violently rotating chakra had turned him into a giant dark tornado. He was all around her, she was trapped. His cackling laughter coming from every direction as she found herself unable to move through the force of the wind. "I can see into your heart" came a dark whisper on the wind. "I can see the darkness in you." "That's not true!" she shouted over the gale of the wind. "There's no hate at all in me" She said knowing she had gotten rid of it back at the waterfall of truth. "Darkness is not hate. It's the thing behind the little lies you tell to yourself. Your true feelings that you choose not to think about, choose to push into the darkness in your mind. I can see inside of you. I can see your doubt." When she didn't respond he continued, "You don't trust him do you? You're waiting for him to turn on you again, waiting for him to leave you all alone. You dislike being alone right?" He said as the mad laughter resumed. Tiny dark wind blades began circulating throughout the twister making tiny cuts all over her body. She raised her arms to cover her face as the darkness pressed in closer around her. "They don't respect you, they laugh behind your back about how weak you are. You've made him think you are weak, and now he'll take advantage of it to hurt you." "NO!" She shouted at the dark hurricane she was trapped by. "You don't know anything about me!" Her will of fire like a burning inferno inside of her chest she prepared to counter attack when all of a sudden the mad laughter turned into screams.

He had watched as Naruko had been consumed by a dark tornado even while holding off Takeshi, The dark fire. The others were to close for him to use Susanoo and every time he had tried he could feel Takeshi's darkness wrap around his soul. He was especially vulnerable to the darkness having lived most of his life in it. He had once thought he only wanted the darkness, there had been nothing for him in the light. Now he wanted the light, wanted Naruko's light in his life. He wouldn't let darkness consume him again but it was all around him. Takeshi was fire and darkness. He was fast and used the shadows created by his fire attacks to send dark attacks from all angles. His technique was nearly impossible to defend against, but the sharingan could keep up well. This allowed him on most occasions to dodge the second attack. Except for the time his eyes had seen Naruko disappear. She was gone, even his sharingan couldn't find her in there. He had been to distracted to fully dodge and was impaled through the left side by a blade of darkness.

Shou was on fire, and not just any fire either. Sasuke's black flame amaterasu was burning every inch of the dark wind man. She stared as she tried to figure out what had happened. A arm appeared around her waist and pulled her out of the now flaming darkness tornado. "Sasuke!" She yelled shaking in anger. Did he really think so little of her now that he would come to rescue her like a child? Hadn't she proved she was as strong as him by now? She was angry. Takashi, having been ignored by Sasuke, had rushed over and taken control of the black flames. Adding amaterasu to this guy was like adding fuel to the fire. The dying Shou had tightened his rotation until he became a perfect imitation of her rasengan, only a resengan of black flames. She saw Takeshi's red eyes light up in a smile as he pushed the burning rotating wind-darkness-fire style rasengan at her and Sasuke. She punched Sasuke across the jaw with all her might knocking him to the ground and out of the way as the ball hit her right in her mid-section. Knocking her backwards off her feet and past Sai who had beat Daichi and trapped him in a scroll.

Sasuke had never seen Naruko get hit by any attack this powerful before and she had been completely defenseless at the time. He watched from the ground holding his injured side as she flew through the air behind Kakashi, who's chidori was clearly killing the dark-water style Kaito, and came to a stop after hitting a tree. Sasuke ran over to her immediately extinguishing the black flames with his eye. Unseen by him, Takeshi had disappeared from the battlefield after having seen his comrades defeated. Kakashi and Sai approached as Sasuke got to his knees besides an unconscious Naruko. She was covered in wind-style cuts, burns, and patches of what looked like darkness. Her clothes were torn, her blonde hair lay haphazardly strewn across the ground under and around her. Tears leaked from his eyes as he looked down at the woman he loved. She had been completely defeated and it had all been because of him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was night time when she opened her eyes. Sai was resting while Kakashi and Sasuke sat around a small fire. She ached all over and she was still a little dizzy but she managed to ask, "What happened?" It was Kakashi who answered, "We managed to eliminate 2 of them, Sai captured the 3rd. We managed to get him to tell us where their hideout is, but it took a lot. Sai's resting now." "So that fire guy, he...he got away." She asked "Yeah, he got away." She used most of the strength she had left to sit up. Sasuke had made a move like he would try to help her but stopped at her glare. "Damn" She said shaking her head. "When can we go after him?" "In the morning. You and Sai need to rest." "I wouldn't need to rest if that Sasuke bastard hadn't interfered." She saw him flinch a little at her words. "He was only trying to help, and you looked like you needed it."

Kakashi was defending him, he couldn't stand that. "I didn't need your help! I can take care of myself all on my own! I'm not a child that needs protecting!" Naruko shouted directly at him. "What was I supposed to do? Just let you die on your own?! Idiot!" He shouted back. He knew he had caused her to get hurt. If he hadn't left Takeshi alone to try to help her, then Takeshi wouldn't have been free to attack her. He had never worried about her before. He never really cared what she was doing when she fought along side him. As long as she was alive and helping he had no reason to interfere. What good was love if it made them a weaker team? What good was it if she got hurt because of it? He noticed she was either to angry or to tired to come up with words anymore and just sat there slightly growling at him. "Alright, Alright. You two calm down" Kakashi intervened putting his hands between the two of them.

"Am I right to assume something happened between you two since that day in the Hokage's office?" Kakashi continued. She just turned her head away not wanting him to know he was right, but Sasuke had looked down at his hands at the same time. "Right then," He trailed into silence looking them each over in turn. He sighed. "I take it you both realized you were in love with each other?" She could feel her anger fading at his correct guess. "It's going to change how you work together, but it doesn't have to be a weakness! It's going to take time for you two to learn how to work together again, but we don't have time for you to figure it out if we're going to save Sakura and Hinata. Understand?" "Right." She replied, "Sorry, Sasuke." He responded by getting up and quickly closing the distance between them. He got down on his knees next to where she was sitting up in her sleeping roll and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry Naruko," he replied. "I should have believed in you." He pulled back and kissed her on the lips. She couldn't believe it. He was kissing her right there in front of Kakashi and everything! "Get some rest Naruko." Kakashi said blushing and looking away. Sasuke sat down and pulled her close, she fell asleep with her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

When she awoke in the morning she was still cut up and burnt, but nothing worried her like the lines of darkness crisscrossing around her skin. They had grown during the night and burned cold against her skin. It felt like she had been infected by whatever dark power it was those Yami guys had used to attack them. She worried if she said anything Sasuke would get protective again and send her back to the village. If she was going to save her friends she had to be there to fight. Nothing was going to stop her. They packed up and set out to the spot Daichi had said, a large cave between the land of fire and the land of wind. They neared the entrance and hundreds of dark ninja poured out. She could feel the dark energy rolling over them like a wave. "Get them!" one in front yelled as they began to charge. "I'll handle this," she said with a smile. She looked at Sasuke. He didn't say anything but wrapped his susanoo around her as she used the Kyuubi's chakra to form a wind style rasen-shuriken. She took a few steps then threw it directly into the middle of the crowd. The explosion was immense. It knocked every last one of the dark ninja's down, leaving a large crater in the middle of the group. She felt the dark bands across her body shift and grow but she ignored it. She walked up to the nearest ninja who was trying to get to his feet and grabbed him by the collar. The dark bands were making it hard for her to breathe. "Where are they? What did you do with Sakura and Hinata?" The ninja looked at her with a maddened expression.

Whatever this darkness stuff was it had ruined his mind and that same stuff was even now infecting her body. She could feel Sasuke walk up to stand by her shoulder. "Sharningan" he said and the ninja started talking. "The boss heard you were coming so he took his pets and left." _Pet's? _She thought to herself as Sasuke asked "Where'd he take them?" Her vision was getting blurry and it hurt to breathe. She remembered what Shou had said earlier about the Kyuubi's power. Somehow Kurama's chakra had fed this thing that was infecting her._ It's feeding off darkness _she thought. Kurama still had so much darkness in him. He had made significant improvements but from the feel of it he still had a ways to go. She had completely missed what the ninja had answered. She was now in so much pain she was holding her ribs and doubled over trying to breathe. Sasuke grabbed her around the waist shouting for Kakashi. She went into herself to where the kyuubi lived and used up almost all of her chakra creating a shield around the fox to keep the darkness from feeding on him. She hoped that was enough to keep the dark thing from growing. She knew she would have collapsed if not for Sasuke holding her up.

He felt her legs give out from under her and swung her into his arms. Kakashi arrived at his shoulder. "What is that?" he asked Kakashi looking at the dark line at the edge of her jacket trailing up her cheek towards her whisker lines. Kakashi took a deep breath and un-zipped her jacket. The back lines were all over the exposed skin of her shoulders and chest. Overwhelmed with worry Sasuke dropped to his knees pulling her closer to his chest. "Why didn't you say anything you idiot!" He asked her. "I didn't want you to worry" she said weakly as he noticed the black lines seemed to be both in her and yet around her. He could see them where they were cutting into her flesh restricting her movement. He sighed and bent his down to hers so their leaf headbands touched. He enjoyed having her close, like he could make her safer in arms. "Sasuke," Came Kakashi's voice as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you can do for her, she has to get medical attention." "Right" "Sai's made a bird to fly her to the Sand village since we're closer to there than the leaf. I've sent a message to the Kazekage informing him that the leader of Yami has fled to their country and we are in pursuit." "See, Gaara will take care of me." Naruko said her big blue eyes smiling as she struggled to catch her breath. "Right." He said again lifting her onto the drawn bird. "I'll be fine Sasuke. Trust me" She said as he bird took off carrying her away. He was going to save her. He was Sasuke Uchiha, no longer an avenger, a protector.


	9. Chapter 9

She opened her eyes and found them staring into the green eyes of the man she loved and respected almost as much as Sasuke, Gaara. She was in the sand village hospital with the Kazekage himself at her bedside. "Gaara" she croaked, wincing as she tried to sit up. "You're awake." He said softly. "Gaara," she repeated, "Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai," *Ugh* she grunted in pain as she managed to get halfway to the sitting position. "Have they found Sakura and Hinata?" Gaara lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "Your message arrived an hour ago and you shortly after. Kankuro and Temari have gone to meet with your team at the Yami base." "Gaara," She said a third time, tears brimming in her eyes, "Thank you." Pain racked her body as the dark thing burned cold against her skin. It wanted to grow, it wanted to consume her. She could feel it's need. It had now worked it's way inside of her veins she could feel the searing pain traveling throughout her body. She was going to beat this thing, she was absolutely sure. Unfortunately, most of her energy was going to keep it at bay by protecting Kurama and herself, there wasn't much left to fight back with.

"Your physical injuries are healed. We've been analyzing the infection but for now we don't know what it is or how to fight it." Gaara said, looking as sad as she felt. She closed her eyes as she processed her disappointment. Her team needed her and she was stuck, infected and in the sand village! She set her face in determination and attempted to get up. The dark burned her skin, it burned inside her, it burned everywhere. She winced but kept trying to move. Her feet were hanging over the side of the bed, her chest resting on her thighs as she caught her breath. Gaara didn't move or say anything until she put her weight on her feet and discovered she couldn't support herself. He grabbed her under her armpit and wrapped her arm over his shoulder to support her. She could see in his eyes he understood her, knew why she had to go, which is why she didn't see it coming when he punched her in the stomach. "I won't let you recklessly throw your life away." he said as he lowered her back into the bed. Despite the excruciating pain and her consciousness slipping she thought she heard him continue, "You're to precious."

Temari and Kankuro had joined Kakashi and his team just outside of the hideout where the Yami leader was waiting. They quickly took out the outside guards. _They must be confident in their strength to have so little protection_ Sasuke thought to himself as they made their way down a deserted hallway heading for the center of the building. Two figures exited a room at the other end of the hallway. "Are these the brats you were talking about earlier Takeshi?" A skinny blonde with blue eyes said. "Some of them are Ryuu, but those two are new." and nodded towards the sand shinobi. "They certainly don't look strong enough to have beaten the rest of the element five." Ryuu taunted his companion. "Don't underestimate them unless you want to end up like our comrades." Takeshi rebuffed. "Fine then, shall we kill them together?" he said at last before rushing at the group. Temari and Kankuro rushed forward to meet them, Temari shouting "We'll take these two." and Kankuro saying "You go on ahead, rescue your friends." "Thank you" Kakashi replied before leading the rest of the group forward to the door. "You wont get away so easy," Sasuke heard one of them shout behind them. "Like you have a choice" said Temari with a chuckle and flip of her fan. _The new one must be the dark-lighting style_ Sasuke thought to himself. He was curious about this power but managed to focus on the door ahead. The wind girl would make quick work of him anyway.

Despite years of living in the darkness nothing could have prepared him for what lay on the other side of the door. Hinata and Saukra were covered in the darkness. Not just partially covered like Naruko had been, but completely consumed by it. Their maddened expressions reminding him of the ninja from earlier. He could see they had been dressed in the most immodest outfits conceivable and they were sitting with their heads on the Yami leaders lap like two kittens. "We have company my pets." The leader said. The two girls raised their heads to stare at them no hint of recognition in their eyes. _Is this what's happening to Naruko? _Anger welled inside of him. The leader continued "Where's my newest pet? I thought she was with you?"

He couldn't contain himself any longer. "You'll never touch her!" He shouted rushing in in a very Naruko like fashion. He unsheathed his sword and dived towards the man, only for his blade to be stopped by Sakura. She was strong, stronger than normal, and was able to push him back a way before he gave up the attack to regroup. "And you'll never touch me," Yami said with a laugh. "Not with my loyal pets around to protect me." _Think S_asuke thought. _It would be easiest to kill the girls, then force him to tell me how to save Naruko. But Naruko will never allow that. _"Sasuke," Came Kakashi's voice to his left. "Sai and I will take Hintata and Saukra on." "Right" He responded activating his mangekyo sharingan. With the girls out of his way this would be easy. Kakashi and Sai moved forward and met Sakura and Hintata in the middle of the floor, Kakashi against Sakura and Sai against Hinata. Sasuke jumped completely over this battle with the help of his susanoo to land in front of the Yami leader. Sasuke was an impressive figure, his sharingan, the purple Sausanoo around him, his calm but deadly stance but the Yami leader was not intimidated. "You have an impressive dark power, but you're still no match for me." he said as he wrapped himself in darkness. It looked like he was pulling the darkness out of the earth to protect him. His muscles got larger and the darkness formed a shield around him like armor. "Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk. He was going to have fun with this.

He lowered Susanoo and charged in with nothing but his chidori covered sword. Jumping to attack from the air he brought his sword down only to be met with a sword of darkness. Their eyes met over their swords and Sasuke used his sharingan to put him in a genjutsu. It only lasted a moment before, "Genjutsu wont work on me!" He heard the man roar in his face as he overpowered Sasuke and sent him flying back in the air. He did a quick turn in the air and landed lightly on his feet scanning them man in front of him with his eyes. The fight continued, lightning blade vs darkness blade for several more exchanges of blows. His power was intense, Sasuke could feel it every time he got near the man. Yami had the upper hand and after a particularly fierce exchange the dark-man landed a full power kick to Sasuke's left side right where Takeshi and stabbed him the day before. Sasuke hit the ground after being pushed several feet backwards eventually collapsing to knees. His breathing was labored, he was in pain, and one eye was shut in a wince.

At least that was what the darkness man was supposed to think. "Amaterasu," Sasuke said setting his flames on the man. The other man didn't flinch. The black flames disappeared. "You think you can use the power of darkness against me?" He said with a mad laugh "I AM DARKNESS!" He shouted as the ground started to shake and his power increased. Sasuke continued analyzing the situation as he got to his feet his face set in cool anger. The building was starting to collapse, putting Kakashi, Saskura and the others in danger. "Chidori" he said coating his hand in lightning and rushing at the darkness. He got past the man's guard but couldn't penetrate the armor. He did succeed in pushing the man backwards out of the building and into the forest behind. Now that he had some space from his comrades he wrapped himself in suasnoo and continued to attack. The other man managed to dodge the first bolt from his Susanoo's bow only to run directly into his sword which managed to cut straight through the darkness and straight through the man's legs. Sasuke watched him fall to the ground his legs now separated from his body with a smile. The man was clearly in pain, breathing heavily, wincing and was clearly enraged. "IT'S NOT OVER!" He shouted at Sasuke. Once again the man was pulling darkness out of the ground and into his body, creating new legs for himself out of the darkness. "IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" he continued to shout at Sasuke preforming the seals for a summoning jutsu. "Dark Summoning!"

Naruko awoke to insane pain throughout her entire body. The darkness was angry, it was responding to something. It twisted around her and writhing within her and the next thing she knew... The darkness in Naruko had been summoned to their master pulling her with it.

"Is this what you wanted!" he continued shouting, Naruko's throat clasped tightly in his hand, his mad laughter the only sound to be heard.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had set long ago. In front of Sasuke was a man who had attacked all 5 great nations, destroyed several villages, killed thousands, and all he could see was Naruko's bright blue pain filled eyes.

The Yami leader had his hand wrapped around her throat so hard she couldn't breathe. Her back was pinned against his chest making her his human shield against Sasuke. The man had been almost completely consumed, there was almost nothing left of his mind, only darkness remained. "Is this the girl I can't touch?!" He shouted at Sasuke. Her feet were uselessly dangling inches off the ground and she put her hand on his wrist to try to pull him off her. It was no use, she was to weak from the infection to fight him off physically. "Sasuke," She barely whispered as some air got through. He was just standing there frozen like he had during the chunin exams against Oorochimaru. He looked scared out of his mind, not at all like the Sasuke she knew. She was on her own.

She used her immobility to build up nature energy and entered sage mode. With sage mode she had just enough power using both her hands to break the wrist holding her up. He made a noise in pain and dropped her at his feet, which she could see weren't really feet at all as she lay on the ground trying to catch her breath. "Damn you!" he shouted kicking her in the ribs, breaking them all and rolling her onto her back. He then placed his foot made of pure solidified darkness on her wind pipe and stared down at her with his crazy eyes. "How?" He asked. "How did you resist it? THE DARKNESS CONSUMES EVERYTHING!" "NOT ME!" She shouted back. He laughed a deep booming laugh and sent all of the darkness around him to cover her. She couldn't see her legs the darkness was swirling around them getting tighter and tighter, it was like Gaara's sand coffin jutsu, her legs were about to be crushed. "COWARD!" She screamed knowing if Sasuke didn't snap out of it she was dead.

_He has her. _Sasuke thought to himself. His whole world shattering with the realization. He could feel the darkness creeping into his mind. Binding his body in place leaving him unable to move. His family was gone, all of them dead. Now the only living person he loved was going to be taken from him. He couldn't lose anymore, he couldn't go back to being alone. He knew the darkness, had lived in the darkness and now it was consuming him again. He watched frozen as even while infected Naruko was fighting for justice against the dark man. The darkness already in his mind twisted his thoughts and made him resent her. He hated her again, hated her power. How could she be so strong even when she was so wounded? He resented her bonds with her friends and the people of the village. All the things he needed to achieve his goal of changing the world, she had. She would be Hokage and the Uchiha clan would be forgotten by history and everyone. "COWARD!" The words cut through his thoughts like a knife. Sasuke Uchiha was not a coward! He cleared his mind knowing in his heart who Sasuke Uchiha was.

He closed his eyes._ "__Why? Why would you go so far for me, loser?" She leaned in close to him so he could hear her, further impaling herself on his sword, "Because I love you" she whispered with her last breath. _She was light, she was fire, she was everything! He loved her and someone was trying to kill her. He couldn't stand still anymore. _Move!_ He shouted in his mind trying to stop the darkness taking him over. _MOVE! _He was going to fight it. He was going to save her. He remembered the lights in her eyes, the look on her face when he had told her he loved her, the feel of her love for him in his soul. _MOVE DAMN IT! _In that instant he was free. He began charging at the darkness out of the sunset clad in nothing but love for armor. Sasuke Uchiha was a protector.

She could see Sasuke moving and he was glowing! Completely surrounded by white light he cut a path through the darkness. He lowered his shoulder and with a grunt hit the man above her in the ribs knocking him backwards 5 feet and completely off her. He stood next to her keeping his eyes level and in front of him. He left his hand down for her to take but never looked down on her. She could feel his light in her body. He gave her power just by being near her, and here he was trusting her to fight next to him. She smiled letting her love wash through her. It flowed through her body completely destroying all traces of darkness. She dropped the shield and reached for Kuramas power, healing her wounds and borrowing his chakra. She took Sasuke's hand as she stood up.

He smiled as he felt her get to her feet beside him. Only then did he look over into her smiling face, never letting go of her hand. She kissed him quickly as their powers merged. She released the Kyuubi and Sasuke protected him with his Susanoo, all of them protected by a sheild of light. He saw the leader turn himself over completely to the darkness in a desperate attempt to survive. In front of them the man turned into a giant dark beast, larger than the Kyuubi, taking the shape of a black winged dragon.  
She smiled to herself as she thought about how scary this might have looked to her before. She had Sasuke by her side, she was the most powerful person in world. Together they could do anything and a dragon made of dark energy wasn't going to slow them down. She held out her right hand, still holding onto Sasuke's left, to point at the dragon. She could feel her excitement growing and Sasuke's as well as they unleashed all of their power. Kurama charged the dragon, light covered susanoo sword in hand. It only took one hit and it was all over. The dragon screamed as it died, then the darkness dispersed back into the air and the earth, back to where it belonged.

She and Sasuke released their justsu landing on the ground hand in hand in a giant crater the fighting had caused in the forest. He turned to look her in the eyes, only releasing her hand to pull her into him for a kiss. She heard the others rush up as she raised her hands to Sasuke's face to pull him closer. Kakashi loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. She let Sasuke's face ago but quickly grabbed his hand again as they turned to face their friends. She was smiling brilliantly and blushed at little at the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

Sakura and Hinata had returned to normal. Kankuro and Temari both looked amused. But Sakura, Hinata and Sai were looking at him like he was some sort of alien. He smiled and let go of Naruko's hand to wrap his right arm around her shoulders and pull her close. Sakura seemed to be the first one to snap out of it but maybe that was because she was in denial. "Let me heal that wound for you Sasuke," She said looking at his left side. She approached him when he didn't reply and her hands glowed green over his skin.

"Umm...So...you two...are..." Hinata slightly mumbled. "We're a team." Naruko replied smiling. They hadn't really talked about what they were yet and she didn't want Sasuke to be uncomfortable. Saukura already looked like she had heard way more than she could take. "I..I...I always wondered..." Saskura's voice trailed away. "Sakura," She started only to realize Sasuke had spoken at the same time. "I'm sorry Sakura," He said.

He honestly meant it. He never really meant to hurt Saukra, but he just didn't feel the same. "There. Done." She said moving away from him, tears starting to form in her eyes. He dropped his arm from Naruko's shoulder and reached out towards her. She ran into his arm and hugged him tight crying "I'm happy for you, I really am" *sob* sob* "Lets go home" she said pulling back from him and forcing a fake smile onto her face.

Naruko didn't quite know what to do, it was such an awkward situation. Kakashi broke the tension by agreeing. "Right, let's go home." They made their good-bye's with the sand ninja. Naruko telling Temari to make sure her younger brother heard how thankful she was for what he did and said. As they started out home in the morning light Naruko took Sasuke's hand knowing she had everything in the world she could ever need.


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost night again when they arrived at the leaf village. Tsunade was waiting at the village gates when they arrived. "Sakura, Hinata, Welcome back." "Thank you Mi-lady." Sakura said. The Hokage continued "I'd like to see you all in my office tomorrow morning but I think you all deserve the night off." "Granny-Tsunade" Naruko began quietly. "Don't worry, Kiba and Shino are fine, they're going to make a full recovery." She couldn't help but smile. "Good work Granny!" Naruko said giddily. Tsunade gave a smile in return. "See you tomorrow. Don't be late."

The team dispersed after that. Naruko and Sasuke going back to her place. Neither spoke until the door was shut behind them. She stared around her familiar room, feeling somehow that everything had changed since the last time she was here. Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist from behind pulling her back against him, his chin resting on her shoulder. "You amaze me," He whispered in her ear moving to kiss her neck. "Sasuke" she giggled pulling away from him. "We're covered in dirt. I think we should shower and get out of these torn clothes. Then after that ramen!" She said with a little cheer. "How about we shower together?" He suggested. She blushed thinking to herself. They had had sex after all, but that felt like ages ago and she hadn't been naked at the time. Plus it had been dark and... and it had felt so good. Maybe it was time for another first.

He left the question hanging in the air and left her stunned and embarrassed in the living room. He made his way into the bathroom and had just taken his shirt off when she walked in behind him. She had a look of desire mingled with excitement and a bit of nervousness. This was all new to him as well but he couldn't imagine how anything he did with her could be less than amazing. She pushed past him to start the water making sure it would be nice and warm. He turned her around to face him and pulled her shirt off kissing her after.

She loved the look of him shirtless. The smell of his sweat and the dirt on his body only making him more desirable in her eyes. Somehow she was no longer nervous. She remembered all they had been through in the last few days, being naked in a shower together was the reward not something to be afraid of. She was actually very excited for this.

Her face lit up in a naughty smile and he could feel his body respond to her excitement. She casually reached down and undid his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles. She had stopped after pulling them over his hard penis to kiss it on her way down. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling and stepped out of his pants. He was naked and he could see she was loving it. Now it was his turn. She was still wearing her bra, the one with the hypnotizing orange ribbon and her black pants. He considered which he wanted off first. It had to be bra, he had never gotten to touch or kiss her breasts before. But as he put his arm around her to try to unhook it she pulled away, wicked smile on her lips.

She knew what she was doing to him, knew she was driving him mad, and she enjoyed every second of it. She slid her thumbs under the waist of her pants pulling them down aways then turned away from him. She could feel his desire in the air between them but was having so much fun making him want her. She slowly pulled her pants down over her bottom letting them drop to her feet, then reaching back to unhook her bra. She reveled in how powerful she felt in that moment. She was naked in front of him but turned away so he still couldn't see building the tension in the room. "I hate you" he said when she refused to turn around. He grabbed her around the bottom of her ribs with one hand on each side sending chills over her whole body and pulled her close against him.

She wanted torture she would get it. He was going to punish her for flaunting herself like that in front of him. He started kissing her neck, softly at first, while his hands drifted up from her ribs to rest on her soft supple breasts. They were just the size of his hands and he felt her nipples get hard as he massaged them. He heard her moan and decided if he wanted his revenge to be sweet he had to make her want him as badly as she had made him want her. He dug his teeth into her neck, biting her while leaving one hand on her left breast, his right hand slowly trailing down her body to rest just below her belly button but going no further south than that. He could feel her breathing become erratic under her breast in his hand.

She would have done anything to make him take her right there. She moaned again and turned around to face him. He kissed her roughly pushing her backwards into the shower and flat against the shower wall his hands firmly pinning her hips in place. The warm water on her skin felt incredible but couldn't distract her from the naked man in front of her. She pulled her arms around him scratching him a little as she dragged her hands around his waist to his hips.

His body shuddered and he took a sharp intake of breath. She had her tiny hands wrapped around him and she was moving them. She was rubbing him, running her right hand up and down his shaft. Her other arm was wrapped around his shoulder under his armpit, while her lips were on his, her mouth open and tongue exploring. She had to be stopped or their fun would end to early so he pushed his body away wrapping his right hand around her neck, leaning in for one more kiss before he moved away in the shower finding the soap.

For a second she was shocked to remember she was in the shower. He had gotten the soap and was busy rubbing it all over his body. She watched entranced as his hands went over his neck, shoulders, arms. With each body part he touched she became more and more aroused. His hands went over his chest and abs, when her brain finally caught up to her. She came up behind him and took the soap from his hands. This time her hands were the ones touching his body making her feel much, much better. She rubbed the soap all over his back, making sure she touched every inch of him, twice. Then she moved her hands over his muscular ass and forward to his hips again. She soaped up everything under his belly button making sure to leave his erection for last. She enjoyed the feel of the hot water, and suds running through his pubic hair. But all of him needed to be clean so she used both hands to quickly clean him off, teasing him more than rubbing it even, before removing her hands completely and stepping back wards.

He took the soap back from her, running it all over her body. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his hands on her stomach, on her sides, over her back. His hands were strong and demanding. He soaped her back hands stopping on the back of her neck which was a particularly sensitive area of hers. He must have been trying to tease as well because he quickly moved on, hands rubbing soap around her breasts for long minutes before putting the soap down and pulling her closer to him under the water. His hands tangled in her wet hair, her lips opened against his and she could feel the water beating down on her. It was the greatest moment of her entire life, and it wasn't over yet. She reached down turning the water off.

He was confused as she got out of the shower. But he didn't stay confused for long as she hopped up to sit on the counter top. He stepped in positioning himself between her legs and pulled her hips a little farther off the counter. He wasted no time in pulling them together, gently sliding into her. She gasped and wrapped her hands around his head so his face was resting in between her breasts. They stayed there enjoying the moment for a minute, before he pulled away sliding almost all the way out of her then quickly pushing his hips forward again.

He was moving his hips back and forth, moving deep inside of her, while pulling and pushing her hips as well. She grabbed the counter top to steady herself. He moved faster speeding up until he heard her call out. This wasn't like last time, this time it had been just her who was shaking. He smiled and stopped moving inside of her. Disappointment wracked her body as he pulled out of her. She could tell from the look on his face he wasn't done yet. He picked her up off the counter and carried her naked body into her bedroom, laying her on the bed. He got on top of her between her legs and pushed himself inside of her with a grunt. He began moving his hips slowly back and forth again but her attention was on his hands which were re-exploring every inch of her body. He grabbed her breasts and leaned down to put her left one in his mouth. His tongue moved all over it, he was nipping sucking biting and teasing. Eventually his mouth rested on an area, focusing all his attention on it. His hips sped up to match the speed of his mouth. Speeding up as he bit down and she forgot how to breathe as she came for the second time that day.

There was a bright red hickey on her breast where he had bit her, but he was not done yet. His arms reached back pulling her legs over his arms and placing his arms around her on wither side of her shoulder. When he thrust forward this time he went deeper inside of her than ever before. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. His smile had faded, and he now looked to be concentrating really hard on something as he continued to thrust deep withing her. He went faster and faster, harder and harder until she couldn't handle it anymore. she was panting, body shaking, crazed. All she wanted was the next thrust, the next, the next. She forgot how to breathe again as he hit her again so hard. As her breathing began again she could feel him twitching inside of her as he slowed down his hips and eventually stopped. He lifted his arms, releasing her legs and pulled out of her. They laid on the bed next to each other looking at the ceiling as they both fought to calm their breathing.

He wished he had more time to lay there, enjoy the closeness but at that moment he heard Naruko's stomach growl and her start giggling in embarrassment. Once he had managed to collect himself he said "I love you," kissing her as he sat up. He searched the house for his bag and pulled out a new set of clothes, Black pants with a black t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and got dressed. She came out of her room in something he didn't even know she had. She was in a tiny black pleated skirt with black t-shirt on top with the leaf village symbol in orange. She had a brush in her hand and was running it through her wet messy blonde hair. If he wasn't starving too he'd have taken her again right there on the floor where she was standing. "Ramen?" She asked knowing he wasn't a huge fan of the food. "Sure" he replied. Besides, what did it matter what they ate, he was going to have her for dessert either way.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruko grabbed Sasuke's hand and nearly pulled him out the door like a stubborn mule. She was so hungry. It wasn't until they were halfway there she realized that people weren't regarding her in the usual way. Since the war, people had waved and greet her whenever she went out. Today it was like she was a kid again, everyone staring and pointing, whispering to themselves. When she heard someone say Uchiha she realized these people were all looking at Sasuke and not her. She held his hand tighter and looked over at him with a smile. "Sasuke, This is like our first date right?" He blushed and looked away putting his chin in the air to look superior. "You're still a loser" He replied. "And you're still a bastard." She said with a smile knowing that he knew she meant she loved him. They had dinner that night at Ichiraku's, Naruko's favorite ramen place. "Ah Naruko, you're back! We heard rumors about your last mission..." Ayame began, then paused to glance at Sasuke. She looked embarrassed and glanced at the floor before continuing. "We're glad you're back safely."

Ayame looked surprised when Naruko laughed so hard she almost fell off her seat. "AHH! Don't remind me of that!" Naruko yelled. "Having to be rescued by this bastard. AHHH!" She looked adorable with her face combination of anger and laughter. She looked so funny even the calm, collected Sasuke began to laugh. She so rarely heard him laugh that she looked over at him surprised for a second. She recovered quickly to yell "HEY!" at him, but he just continued laughing. "Idiot" he said with a smile before putting his hand on her neck to pull her in for a kiss. "Quiet down already." He continued. Ignoring the dumb looks of shock on Teuchi and Ayami's faces. The rest of the meal passesd pleasantly. Naruko always had something funny to say and Sasuke was reminded what it was like to be happy. He even opened up a little in order to tell Naruko a particularly humorous story from his childhood. Then they made their good byes and headed home.

Public opinion on Sasuke was changing. He had won several villagers respect by saving Sakura, Hinata and Naruko. But several continued to whisper about the boy who had only recently attacked the village. Then there had been that business where he fought by Naruko's side and had saved the world. But before that he had attacked the five Kage summit. No one knew quite what to think about the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan except Naruko. As they walked home that night to the sounds of the whispers she knew what had to be done. Her mind was set, all she could do now was hope that Sasuke would forgive her.

They were both exhausted when they got home to Naruko's apartment. They had been up fighting all night and she could see the dark bags under Sasuke's eyes. She loved him so much, that's why tomorrow there was something she had to do. Something she had to do for him that could cause her to lose him forever. She walked into her bedroom leaving the door open behind her. She began undressing, taking her skirt off first, then her bra off from under her shirt.

He watched her undress from the doorway. Sasuke didn't know what had happened but something had changed during their dinner. She was quieter and more serious now. He wondered if it had something to do with the way the villagers reacted to him. He had known they were likely to be resistant to his ideas and the change he wanted to bring to the way the village was run. But he had not planned on Naruko. His love for her was in the way of his goals. The world had to change, he had to change it. He had lost everyone he ever loved, his whole family, because of the leaders of this village. All because the system on which the village was built was wrong. If he didn't stop it, more wars could start, more people would die, more children could lose their families.

He could never become Hokage and make these changes while Naruko lived. She had become their hero and he was just a piece of gossip. He loved her, he was sure he couldn't kill her to take her title. His only real option was to believe in her and trust her to guide the village the right way. She was amazing, no matter what she had never given up on her self. She honestly seemed to want the same things as him, and she had the power to accomplish them. Yet there was still a nagging in the back of his mind. Why couldn't he trust her?

They could never be a normal couple. Like Itachi had said, they were opposites that were actually two sides of the same coin. They could only succeed when they worked together. As she turned towards him, blonde hair down, in nothing but a t-shirt and panties he looked into her deep blue eyes. He had almost lost her, almost lost the other half of himself, and realizing that he knew he had to trust her. She would do the same as he would, she could change the world, and she would let him stand by her side while she did it.

He walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her. He just held her, not saying a word. But she could feel him. He would never leave her again. She never had to worry again, he was always going to protect her and stand by her side. She stayed there in his arms for what seemed like ages taking comfort from him and enjoying his warmth. Eventually she leaned back to kiss him. Then said softly, "let's go to bed Sasuke, it's been a long day." He moved towards the bed as she took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He removed his pants and got into bed felling asleep before she even managed to get the covers over him.


	13. Chapter 13

The mission meeting was boring but passed quickly as they each made reports about the incident, then the team was dismissed. Naruko hung back, motioning for Sasuke go to on without her. when the door was shut behind him Naruko began. "Lady Tsunade I would like you to assign several groups of genin to spread the word that there will be an announcement made in an hour at this building and all shinobi are to attend." "I see you've made your first decision as the next Hokage, It will be done." "Thank you."

She left the office and caught up with Sasuke catching him up on the new information. He kissed her and left her to get ready on her own. The hour passed so quickly she almost thought time had been sped up. She was nervous but it didn't show as she walked out to the stage set in front of the Hokage building where the entire village had come to hear Tsunade's announcement.

"Shinobi of the hidden leaf, let me introduce you to the sixth Hokage, Naruko Uzumaki" the screams were deafening as she reached center stage, in the crowd her eyes fell on all her friends and came to rest on Sasuke.

"'I am Naruko Uzumaki and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Now as Hokage I will tell you the truth of our village. It all started with Madara Uchiha..." She hung her head not wanting to see Sasuke's face in the crowd. She went on to explain all about Madara Uchiha, his life and his first death. All about the first and second Hokage's and the treatment of the Uchiha clan, of the second Hokage's mistrust of the Uchiha, She told them everything. She knew Sasuke may never forgive her if she continued since his beloved older brother had died to keep the information from ever coming to light. It was a huge risk, but even if it hurt Sasuke and her it would help him more so she continued.

She told of how the mistrust had led to a near uprising and how the Hokage and the elders had sent Itachi to murder the entire clan. Tears began trailing down her cheeks as she raised her eyes to meet Sasuke's. Even in a crowd she could tell exactly where he was and she knew he must be angry. She couldn't read the expression on his face but when the entire village turned to look at Sasuke he started to walk towards her. She could no longer see the rest of the village but kept her eyes locked on him as she continued her story of the Uchiha clan which was now Sasuke's own story. She told of his time with her on team 7, her voice never faltered as the tears started again when telling of their battle at the final valley. She told of Itachi's sacrifice and how he died for his brother and the village. Sasuke now stood directly in front of her. the two of them lost in their own world in front of the entire village. She continued to speak of Itachi ending the edo tensei during the war, saving the village again. Finally under the intense gaze from Sasuke she told the village about Sasuke Uchiha. How he had saved the world by her side during the war, of his dream to redeem his clan and change the world. How he had saved her life against Yami and, looking away from Sasuke to look at the crowd, that Sasuke should be the next Hokage. Every person in the village seemed in a state of shock, especially Sasuke. There was silence.

Her words had penetrated right through him. All his secrets, the most intimate details of his family and feeling were all exposed. He may have well as be standing naked in front of the village. He was completely vulnerable and he hated that feeling. But she took him into herself through her big blue eyes. They were the only two people in the world, she was going to protect and love him. When she smiled and held out her hand to him, he took it stepping onto the stage with her. Everything she had just done was for him. He knew she had the power to change the world and she just had. By being brave enough to tell the truth of his clan, she had redeemed them. She had also said she wanted him to be the Hokage. She had seen him, all of him, straight through him, right inside of his heart. She had made all his dreams a reality and hers as well. It was like the ultimate consummation as they held hands on the stage in front of the entire village. They were lost in each other.

He leaned down and kissed her with all his heart and soul. She smiled and turned to face the crowd at which time he realized they were all screaming, no, roaring his name. For the first time in his life happy tears rolled down his cheeks. He was awed by what had just happened and kept staring at the crazy blonde who had made it all happen.

There had never been a more perfect moment. She was standing next to the man she loved, who loved her, and they were both realizing their life's dreams together. It was a moment where everything fit together perfectly. The beginning of happily ever after.

They spent the next few hours practically mobbed by people. There were people asking questions, shaking hands, expressing sympathy, apologizing, congratulating, it went on and on. Eventually when they couldn't take it anymore the couple excused themselves and headed home. "Naruko, once my new home is complete, will you come live with me?" He said as they walked the dark streets hoping to avoid more stares and waves. "I don't know, you're such a bastard Sasuke. You don't like ramen, you're mean, and you drive me crazy!" He smiled. "So that's a yes?" She made a dramatic fake sigh then smiled at him. "Of course it's a yes!" "Would you mind if we went by there? I'd like to get a little more work done before the sun sets." "Fine...As long as you buy me dinner after." They both laughed and headed off to see their unfinished home.

When they arrived they couldn't believe their eyes. The house was finished and several villagers were there working on the gardens, even more were painting Uchiha crests on the walls. They stood there opened mouthed until the familiar face of Tazuna appeared and approached them. "I heard Sasuke was back, so I decided to come for a visit since I missed him the last time I was in town." he said to their shocked faces. "I hope you don't mind but I heard you were out on a mission then someone mentioned you had an unfinished house and... i just thought I'd help you out while I waited." Their mouths hung open like fish gasping for air on dry land, neither knowimg how to thank him for his kindness. Tozuna continued "These fellows showed up a few hours ago, they've been working in the gardens, leaving gifts, and painting the crests, I don't know what's gotten into them." "Tazuna," Sasuke finally found his voice, "Thank you."

Time passed pleasantly. They told Tazuna of all their adventures, of their new romance and why the villagers had arrived. He told them about his family and took them on a tour of their new house. When the sun went down Tazuna and the villagers left them in peace.

**Authors note: **The next chapter will be the last. I already have the concept for a sequel but I'm unsure if I should write it. Please review, your feedback is very important. This is my very first story so I'd like to know whether I should continue or how to improve. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

"Naruko." He said in the darkness. His dark eyes were boring into hers. She could see tears welling in his eyes but a determination that would not allow them to spill. "For what you did for my clan, thank you. For what you did for Itachi..." Despite his efforts the tears spilled out of his eyes but he never looked away from her. "Thank you." He hung his head as he cried. "And, for what you did for me..." To Naruko's surprise he dropped to his knees and bowed before her. "Thank you, Thank you for loving me!" He looked up at her with his tear streaked face. She dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling him into a hug and holding on like she would never let go. Tears formed in her eyes too, "I'm really glad I met you, Sasuke."

He put his hands on her arms and pushed her away. He looked her directly in the eyes and she could see his tears had stopped. "Marry me." He said quietly at first, but when she only stared at him in shock, he repeated "Marry me." She was paralyzed , she couldn't move or think. He put his right hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was the deepest kiss she had ever felt. His love was everywhere. It felt safe and warm and completely inescapable. He pulled away looking directly into her blue eyes. "Marry me."

"Yes" she said kissing him. "Yes" she said before kissing him again. "I'll marry you Sasuke Uchiha. I love you." He barely managed to pull himself away from her kiss long enough to say "I love you too." Then they were kissing. Holding each other on the floor of their new bedroom in their new home which seemed to have been furnished and decorated by grateful villagers. They were one. Two halves of the same coin coming together as one. Their hearts and souls merged during their kiss.

His strong hands were on her face, she could feel his presence everywhere. She would never have to live without him again. He would never leave again, never hurt her again. Together they would change the world. But tonight, tonight they were lost in their love.

He pulled her shirt off over her head and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close so she was sitting on his lap. She kissed him. Their breathing was heavy as they barely found time to come up for air. She was the first to break the kiss rocking her hips forward and putting her head back. She felt one hand come up from her waist to undo her bra as he buried her breasts in kisses. After the bra was off he put her right breast in his mouth, his tongue tickling and teasing her nipple. She finally pushed his head back to kiss him deeply on the lips again, using her tongue in his mouth to tease him back. She rocked her hips as he ran his nails across her back hands ending up resting on her hips.

He lifted her up into his arms as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him even harder. He carried her a few steps then slammed her into the wall. She let out a moan as his lips moved from hers to her neck. He was kissing and nibbling and as he started to grind his hips against hers pinning her to the wall. "Oh god" breathily escaped her lips as he bit into the sensitive area of her neck. She grabbed him hard by his dark black hair and pulled his head back to kiss him, wrapping both her hands around his neck.

She dropped her legs from his hips as he slowly backed away from the wall so her body slowly rubbed against his as her feet found the floor. He stayed pressed up against her keeping her tightly pinned to the wall. They were both panting, crazed with wanting but each waiting for the other to make the first move. She gave in to her desires first, practically ripping his shirt off. In her anger from being made to break first she raked her nails across his back as she kissed him causing him to lift his right arm to her throat forcibly pinning her neck to the wall. He then leaned in close as if he were going to kiss her but stayed just out of reach. She tried to fight his hand to try to get to him, she would go crazy if she couldn't get her lips to his, but it was no use. A smile drifted across his face as he slowly leaned in enjoying the frenzy she was in.

He kissed her. He could feel her relief and her desire for revenge. Her hands tightened on his belt, pulling it off of him. She then tucked her fingers under the waistband of his pants her thumbs on the outside holding it tight. Her fingers moved and teased, never touching what he wanted her to touch only running her fingers close, so close that occasionally a finger would brush up against it causing him to lose his mind.  
He moved his hands down grabbing her wrists and putting them together over her head. He then switched so he was holding both her arms above her head with just his left hand leaving his right to trail down her body. She struggled against him as his hand unbuttoned her pants so his hand could slip inside. His fingers were gentle, to gentle, they touched and teased but gave her no satisfaction. She leaned her head forward to kiss him, to beg him with her tongue. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore of his torture his fingers found what they were looking for. She pulled her lips away from his to let in a happy breath as his fingers slid inside of her.

He moved his fingers inside of her, touching and exploring what made her back arch, what made her moan and what made her breathing slow and quicken. His eyes soaked all of it in, loving her body and the way it moved when she wanted him.

"Please" She begged, but he only smiled as he continued to tease. She couldn't take anymore so she pulled her legs together tightly almost immediately regretting her decision and pulling her arms out of his grip with all her might. She pushed him strongly back by the shoulders so she could get away from that damned wall pushing him backwards till he tripped falling backwards onto the bed her hands pinning his shoulders down. She was angry and wanted control back, she kept him in place with a look as she moved her hands down to his pants. He helpfully lifted his but from the bed as she pulled his pants down and off over his knees which were hanging off the side of the bed his feet still on the floor.

She planted both hands palms down on his pecks and moved them down over his abs to rest on either side of his exposed erection. He stopped breathing for a moment when he saw her get down on her knees on the floor. Her hands finally made contact with his sensitive skin, fingers lightly trailing all over it. She had an almost evil smile on her face, knowing she was driving him into insanity.

Finally she took mercy on him and fully wrapped her fingers around the shaft stroking it up and down. She quickly discovered she was teasing herself as much as him. So she stood up, bending over him so he could watch gravity act on her breasts, bringing her lips to lightly rest on his penis. She could feel him twitch underneath her knowing she was in complete control. She used her tongue, dragging it from the base to the tip first on the left then just as slowly on the right. Her tongue then moved around the tip, swirling and darting all over until he rocked his hips forward.

Her mouth closed on the tip, her tongue never stopped what it was doing but her hands moved stronger up and down. She could feel him respond to her in her mouth as she moved her head up and down. She was so turned on she just couldn't take any more. Pulling off her pants she climbed on the bed, straddling him. He put his hand down to help guide himself inside of her. It was like she was in slow motion, she moved so slowly down him. When she was half way down he couldn't stand it anymore and thrust his hips forward sharply causing her to gasp and tighten her thighs around him. As she relaxed he stroked her legs moving his hands from her knees to her waist. She leaned back placing her hands behind her on his thighs.

She slowly began to rock her hips. Their eyes locked, so he kept still. It was her turn now, but his would come. He could feel her hips slowly rock back and forth, side to side, slowly building to circles. As she moved he watched, he could see himself where he disappeared inside of her. He moved his right hand from her thigh to stroke her sensitive area in front of him. She moaned as they moved together, his fingers and her hips. She leaned forward sitting up hands perched on his chest. He could see her naked body on top of him, her hips now hiding the sight of him inside of her. He loved to watch her eyes the way they sparkled in satisfaction. See her long blonde hair sway and her breasts lift and fall with each breath.

She wanted more, so she slowly slowly lifted her hips. His hands on her waist tried to drive her back down, but slowly she pulled herself off of him twisting to the side and put her butt down and pulled her knees to her chest.

He sat up placing his left hand beside her butt and leaning in to kiss her. He moved his hips closer but she scooted away leaving her legs out and slightly parted. He moved again and she moved again. He got on his knees and leaned over her getting his knees between her legs, this time when he leaned in he grabbed her hips so she couldn't get away and pulled her down across the bed and onto him. As his hips hit against her with a satisfying thump he let out a grunt of pleasure. He leaned down to kiss her, pinning her to the bed. It was now his turn and circles were just the beginning.

He wanted deeper. So with his hands on her hips he started to thrust, drive, and pound into her with no mercy. He hit her hard and deep enjoying the moans coming from her pretty lips, which he leaned down occasionally to silence with a kiss. He could feel her orgasms clench against him but he didn't stop or slow his relentless assault. He just kept going harder and harder and faster and faster watching her body and breasts shake as he hit against her.

He listened to her moans and screams, admired the sweat trickling down all over her body and his but he would not stop. He loved the feel of being completely inside of her, every inch of him disappearing from view. Her back was arching, her hands gripping the sheets, her legs were shaking around his hips as she got off over and over. He pressed his advantage as long as he could, until she was breathing raggedly. Her eyes shut and her face turned away from him. She looked like she couldn't take anymore, so he hit her faster again speeding up until they both came one last time together.

He laid down on top of her staying inside her as his penis continued to twitch after the strong release. She could barely breathe anymore and struggled to find air. exhaustion from their recent exercise overcame them and they fell asleep naked in each others arms barely caring to throw the covers over themselves.

She awoke first to the sunshine filled room. She quietly got out of bed pausing to put on her underwear and Sasuke's shirt. She walked over to the glass door of their bedroom and looked out into the sunrise. She opened the door wandering out onto the balcony, enjoying the feel of the wind in her loose hair. Everything was going to be alright now. She was going to marry Sasuke. He was going to watch over their village as Hokage and they were both going to change the world, make it a better place. _We'll stop pointless war and end hatred, so no other kids will have to go through what we did. _She thought to herself as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Their love would defend them against the darkness forever.

He opened the door behind her, wearing only his pants since she was in his shirt. He walked out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her backwards and against him. He quickly kissed her cheek and continued to hold her as they watched the sunrise over their village. He would protect the village for Itachi, he would protect the village for Naruko. Most importantly he would protect Naruko. She had saved him body and soul, there was no light in the world without her.

**Author's note:** So that's the end of my very first story. Review and let me know what you think. I will take a short break before I start on a sequel. I am honored you read my writing through to the end, thank you very much.


End file.
